the_customized_simsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sims Supply
The Sim Supply , is now primarily a YouTube channel centered around The Sims 4 content. It features regular Let's Play videos along with house building videos and tutorials. History Origins LebenSim, as it was formerly known prior to December 27, 2009, was in fact founded as a small building group on Mod The Sims in March 2008. Sir_Stan, a member at Mod The Sims, was the member who jump started the entire group. He, however, never appeared again after his original post. Once the original members of the group had been set (choccy94, Flabaliki, mauriemom, PenChris, Sir_Stan, Solloby, Pokedude9777 and Deluxe Designs), they proceeded to set up their own free website to allow them to share their projects and creations with the public (Original Website). When June 2008 rolled around, the group had made the decision to purchase a hosting package and set up their own site. Flabaliki decided to cover the costs and develop the site further. Nearing the end of 2009, the group decided to pick a new name, one that was easy to pronounce, and actually had a meaning to it. They came up with The Sim Supply. With that, on January 1 of 2009, http://thesimsupply.com was officially opened. TSS was revamped and remade from the ground up in December 2009, and then officially updated and opened on January 1, 2010, one year from the sites original opening date. Closing TheSimSupply was formally a community for sharing creations for The Sims 2 and The Sims 3. The site featured mostly lots & housing and was well known for their video tutorials. The site was closed indefinitely on May 12, 2012. Starting in late 2011, attempts were made to reinvigorate the site, including improving relations between site users and site staff. On January 13, 2012, the site was closed. The closing was originally intended for "downsizing the website and server that it is run off of." Among the changes implemented was the removal of user-uploaded content. Despite these changes, Qbuilderz announced the official permanent closing of the site via its Facebook page on May 12, 2012: TheSimSupply has officially closed. Videos will be updated on YouTube intermittently, but the site will not be reopening. Sorry to those who have been waiting; I have only recently found out as well. Transformation After the site closed down in 2012, the YouTube channel began to receive full attention from Flabaliki as a regular bout of new videos including let's plays, house building and tutorials were posted. The once community based sharing website then fully transformed into a solo YouTube channel which is still active to this day, currently with about over 250,000 subscribers. Re-opening of the Website The website after a year and a half finally re-opened in December 2013, however, with an entirely different purpose. The website now serves as a hub for the YouTube channel. It offers downloads of Sims 3 houses and lists all of the videos from the channel. It also serves as a hub for his world and shows lots created by fans for it. Previous Content Sims 2 *Body Shop *Build Mode *Buy Mode *Lots & Housing *Neighborhoods *Sims Sims 3 *Lots & Housing *Sims *Patterns *Buy Mode *Build Mode *Create a Sim *Worlds *Game Mods / Programs *Miscellaneous Video tutorials Video tutorials are an idea that the team had mid 2009. They are a way for inexperienced users to learn how to create new things, in or for The Sims 2 and 3. They are a clear explanation and visual representation of what you need to do to create said things. All video tutorials are available on the YouTube channel. Category:Sims 3 websites